In the suspension polymerization of monovinyl aromatic homopolymers, e.g., styrene, and copolymers such as lightly crosslinked monovinyl aromatic-polyvinyl aromatic copolymer particles or beads, e.g., styrene-divinyl benzene beads, there is a significant problem of polymer buildup on the internal surfaces of the polymerization reactor. The polymer buildup eventually fouls the reactor sufficiently to require the reactor to be shut down and the polymer removed from the internal surfaces of the reactor by mechanical means. The cost of such removal and loss in production is significant.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a method which limits or retards the polymer buildup in the suspension polymerization process of these monovinyl aromatic polymer particles/beads.